Humanity's Last
by StrikeMech
Summary: This is not really a TA fanfiction. Instead, it is a Supreme Commander fanfiction. It is a work in progress, and narrates the work of the Coalition to defeat the Seraphim. Updates will be supplied.


_The Siege of Capella:  
Immediately Prior to Sterilization by Seraphim_

Chapter 1: Convention 

"Multiple hostiles, range 500 meters, request command."   
Commander Zweiss sat in his cockpit, scanning the glowing screens around him, while trying to listen to the Titan captain.  
"Sir, I repeat, hostiles, 450 meters and closing."  
Zweiss analyzed the situation quickly. "Captain, move your forward and engage. Keep the Seraphim at extreme range." The Commander knew that Titan plasma dissipated at long ranges, but he knew the destructive power of the Seraphim at close range. He quickly keyed in a sequence of commands for his own command unit. The honor guard of Titans and the newer Percivals altered course to keep up with him. A sudden thought struck him.  
_What about Clarke?_ Zweiss knew that Clarke had the worst fighting, in the midst of the city, at close quarters. _She's too impulsive; I hope she's okay._  
He glanced to the right, noting that the Titan Commander had engaged the Seraphim. Bolts of blue plasma spat, marring the beautiful and alien designs that were the Seraphim war machines. A few combusted in glorious flame, but too few of them. They advanced on the Titan Legion and began hurling streams of negative energy at the titans. One after the other fell, collapsing to their knees. At last, only a few remained, valiantly fighting back. All too soon, only the yellow-marked command Titan was left, engaging the enemies of humanity with pure plasma beams. With a flare of light, the behemoth exploded, it's tiny fusion reactor spraying light across the battlefield.  
_Another idiot I have to replace,_ Zweiss thought, not really meaning it, as he brought is own ACU in. "Hello, mate," a sudden transmission filled his ears with a familiar voice.  
"Oswald!" Zweiss almost yelled, knowing that his friend still lived, "Great to see you! But before we talk, I could use some help here." With his usual elegant flair, Novice Commander Oswald stomped into the battle. The squat frame of the support command unit began glowing as bolts of alien weaponry struck it, yet Oswald continued on. Using his unusual combat style, Oswald walked straight up to an enemy bot, with Zweiss looking on with a mixture of amusement and confusion. Oswald extended the arm of his war machine into the Seraphim's face, forcefully iimplanting it into the cockpit. Then, he simply fired. For a moment, nothing happened as the shot ricocheted around the internal structure. Then, the bot exploded, scattering shrapnel near and far. Zweiss smiled.  
_He never was conventional._

Chapter Two:  
Titans Last March

50 gates stood at the ready. 50 Coalition Commanders stood in front; the pride of the UEF, the most shrewd of the Cybran, and the glorious Aeon. Inside each command chamber, each pilot sat in the midst of a ritual. Many would die on this coming day. Commander Dostya sat alongside her brothers and sisters in humanity, waiting for the countdown. Then, it reached zero. Commander Hall came on the viewscreens of all commanders.  
"Today is not a day for the UEF. Today is not a day for the Cybran. Neither is today a day for the Aeon. Instead, today is a day for humanity; for the Coalition. This day, we strike deep into our enemies hearts, and we will push them back into that hell-spawned warp from which they have come."   
As one, the commanders walked to their destiny in the quantum gates, pushing through space and time. Commander Dostya watched the quantum fields swirling around her, before hitting earth.  
She began building immediately, with the help of the many other brave souls with her. They had to build a fortress, a redoubt, which could not break.  
_Can it be done?_  
Dostya didn't know.  
---   
Commander Zweiss jumped as his scanners screeched, having trouble with the new data. Staring at it, he noted in awe that 50 commanders had simultaneously gated in a 10 square mile area. Almost immediately, he heard a ping. Someone was hailing him.  
"Commander Zweiss, we advise that you retreat the hell to the LZ. The Seraphim are about to make a push and this will be our redoubt. HQ out." Zweiss hated the bald man who seemed to be addicted to the word "hell," but he couldn't argue that it was a good idea. Only 2 kilometers to his south, alien bots were finishing the process of wrecking his defensive line.  
"Roger HQ, on my way. Oswald, get over here and follow me." Oswald disentangled himself from a once-shining Seraphim tank that he had been mauling. "Yes sir!"   
The 51st commander began heading towards the new Fort Riley, just as flashes of pure energy began to light up the horizon.  
---  
The imposing wall of Triads and Ravishers slowly moved by as Zweiss entered the newly built Fort Riley. It would have to be impenetrable; this had to stand against the might of the Seraphim, smack it in the face a few times, and turn it back. Literally thousands of surface to air weapons gleamed in the setting sun, while walls upon walls of artillery and turrets scanned the horizon. Zweiss arrived, after a lengthy 5 minute trip, at the center of the base. Oswald wasn't far behind, messing with some other sub-commander.  
Commander Zweiss activated his communications channel. "Zweiss reporting, I have arrived after taking heavy casualties." Almost immediately, Commander Hall was speaking to him. "Great job, Commander Zweiss. You were fighting against greater numbers and technology," then Hall switched over to broadcast, "Commanders of the Coalition. You may think we are safe here, behind these defenses. Yet, do you believe that one fortress, no matter how powerful, will stop an entire alien race? Make no mistake, many will die here, to protect Capella, and indeed our entire race. But we will die as brothers and sisters in arms; together. It matters not what faction we are of, just that we are human. In light of this, I am prepared to be one of those in danger, to prove that even I will wage war on the field of battle. I am preparing to gate down to Fort Riley immediately. Good hunting. Hall out."  
---  
After the buzz of amazement at Hall making planetfall, everyone began bolstering the defenses yet again. Zweiss stared at the slow blue build lasers flicking out from his left arm, wishing they would move faster. _Building, alas, is a necessary but not very mentally engaging task._  
He thought back to Clarke, wondering why she had not returned yet. She should have been back now, she should have been able to recall. Then, a sudden radio broadcast interrupted his thoughts.  
"Multiple hostiles, 7 kilometers south of our position. All commanders, prepare to engage."  
Zweiss checked his screens grimly, watching the hundreds of yellow dots coalesce like bees on the screen. Moving quickly, he signalled his newly built Legion of Titans to attack. The other commanders were doing the same.   
"Strategic Launch Detected," said a cool female voice in his ears. He smiled, assured that a nuke would finish the Seraphim off. Contemplating their destruction, he stared off into the deep blue sky. There, he noticed an anomaly; a bright blue flare.   
"Magnify," he ordered to his ACU. Instantly, his vision cleared. It was an interestingly curvy structure, decidedly pointed at one end, that seemed to be expelling a constant stream of blue particles.  
_That can only be one thing,_ he thought with dread.  
He keyed all command channels and set them to broadcast.   
"NUKE!"  
---  
He fought to keep calm, knowing that panic would do him no good. Almost instantly, a reply came back from HQ. "We've calculated the trajectory of the weapon," a rather amused voice said in his ear, "And it appears not to be targeting the base." Sighs of relief traveled instantaneously around the base. "Instead," the voice continued, "It is targeting the Titan legions." Zweiss gasped in horror. The Command Crew of the Titans were going to be immolated! _Yet another impulsive young lieutenant to replace._ With no way to avoid it, he watched the gracefully dropping missile as it fell straight in the midst of the Coalition forces. The resulting explosion, if you could even call it that, was more powerful than any Zweiss had ever seen. It more than rivaled the most powerful Aeon Quantum weapon, and far outstripped the standard, primitive hydrogen bomb. A shockwave of pure energy pushed it's way past, slicing through robotic chips and command chambers alike with equal determination, forcing it's way towards Fort Riley inexorably.  
"God help us," Zweiss prayed as the pulse broke over the shields, "God help us all." 

Chapter 3:  
The Quantum Realm

The shields snapped and groaned as they bore the brunt of the attack. Sparkling ripples radiated across the hemispheres overhead. In a few places, the shields winked out altogether, leaving the Coalition base bare. After a few moments of awed silence, a young commander's voice came on the channel.  
"That was a nuke? Blasted aliens! Now we have one more thing to worry about."  
---  
"General Hall, as I was saying previously, this new weapon has great power! It only needs a little more time to be tested!"  
"With all due respect Dr. Joseph, time is the one thing we don't have. I need that weapon operational now!"  
The scientist sighed. _Don't these military types ever understand? You can't churn out new technology like you can Mech Marines!_ He began once more. "The Aeon, Cybran, and us have been doing this as a collaborative effort. With the Cybran AI chips, the Aeon technology, and our manpower, we have been able to accelerate the process. That, unfortunately, does not mean that we can have an experimental weapon ready in a week!"   
Hall sighed. _Don't these scientists know what it is like to be on a battlefield? How minutes turn to hours? You can't churn out lives like you can Mech Marines!_ "We can't hold Capella much longer. Even with our forces, we can't possibly hold the masses of Seraphim and the Order back. After that, our only fortress world is Griffin IV, and I'm fooling no one; we can't hold that much longer either! It as to be soon, Dr. Joseph."  
"I'll get back to you soon, General. Pleasure speaking with you."  
With a flash, the screen erased the science administrator's face, replacing it with the multicolored Coalition logo. Hall leaned back in his flexible commander's chair, feeling every one of his fifty-five years. _What could we do with that weapon? If we had the Quantum Realm fully under our control? Can we get it soon enough?_ The questions flicked through his mind quickly, yet his tired brain supplied no answers.  
_What will become of us?_

--- 

"Test firing in 60! All personnel to your stations! Stand by for test firing!" Loud alarms rang through the science station. Everyone intently watched the dull grey soil of the moon outside. Unearthly-looking Aeon scientists, clad in bright green silently meditated as the clock ticked. Stiff and upright UEF technicians stood to attention, seeking solace in pride. And the glittering and glowing Cybran found comfort in statistics and binary. _10, 9, 8..._ The red numbers on the wall finally reached zero.   
A brilliant blue light flashed outside the base, throwing a mix of shadows and light everywhere inside. Lightning flashed, and before the amazed eyes of the research crew, a quantum gate began to form. Unearthly energies radiated out from it, the light streaming into the vision of all. Finally, a perfectly circular hole was floating in midair above the lunar surface, occasionally hurling a bit of energy away from it.  
"Quantum rift stable, preparing for test firing!" The stiff and almost scared voice of the Cybran administrator echoed throughout the base. "Firing!" The entire structure shuddered and groaned as enormous amounts of energy was shunted through the wires. Dr. Joseph sat nervously, knowing that the nine nuclear fusion reactors outside were putting their full output through the cords only meters away. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and down in tandem with the energy pulses.  
No one laughed. _It might have been funny if it wasn't for the lives at stake,_ he thought. Just then, a small, almost unnoticed projectile came out of the rift. Ever so slowly, it fell towards the ground. His instincts screaming for him to look at it, Joseph tore his eyes away and slammed them shut. Moments later, he heard the cries of the others, and strangely enough, himself. A cascade of light pierced his eyelids like a sword, instantly blinding him. As his brain overloaded and shut down, he heard the distant voice of the Cybran.  
"Mission accomplished!"  
---  
"General Hall, the test firing was successful. The experimental weapon is now operational."  
Hall smiled. Almost. The war hadn't been won yet, not even close. "So, I can now fire it once more?"   
Dr. Joseph winced. "Well, not quite. The test firing burned out a power conduit and overloaded a reactor. We're going to have to wait while the technicians get it back online."  
Hall sighed. "When will that be? We are fighting a war, you know."  
This time, Dr. Joseph actually smiled. "Five hours, no more. I'll transmit the firing codes at that time." Hall leaned back.  
_Five hours. Then we can purge the Seraphim from our galaxy! Five hours._

Chapter 4:  
No Regrets  
"All Commanders, the attack begins. Today we purge the Order and alien invaders from our planet! Charge!" Without hesitation, literally tens of thousands of mechanical minds were put into action. As an enormous tidal wave, the instruments of destruction surged forward. Zweiss watched as comical Mech Marines, shambling Titans, stately Percivals, and lumbering Fatboys started their engines. Alongside the "UEF" column, glittering, spiked red designs began moving as well. Spiderlike Manti, flat Rhinos, ungainly Hoplites, and the occasional Monkeylord began pulling themselves forwards. A relatively small and robust Aeon brigade stomped alongside; the Colossi.  
Sporting little in the way of anti-air or support units, these massive bots made trees rattle as they squashed them underfoot. They seemed to exude arrogance and confidence, as over two hundred of them formed up. Fiery trails were ejected overhead as bombers and fighters formed up. A huge Czar made its way across the sky, the ground underneath rippling from its antigravity systems. And even higher, soaring through the depths of space, enormous satellites and their potent weaponry began targeting.  
Zweiss noted the vast legion with a sense of awe; it had never been done before. Yet, he sensed something. There was something missing, a piece of a puzzle not yet in place. However, he did not place this final piece, Zweiss did not think of the small and seemingly insignificant clock in a remote scientific station. He did not notice the small numbers, slowly ticking away. Yet less than a kilometer away, one man was watching those electronic impulses move with agonizing slowness.  
_3_   
_Failure, annihilation. The center cannot hold. Option Zero. Extermination._  
_2_  
_What if? Is it right? Will it work?_  
_1_  
_We must do it! For the good of all! We must survive, struggle if need be. No regrets._

"Fire." 

---  
"Roger HQ, preparing to open a quantum rift..." The technician sounded a bit worried over the channel. "...Quantum rift established! Rift stable, location: Earth. Begin countdown! Initiating Gamma protocol. What is your projectile of choice, General Hall?"  
General Hall sat back in his chair. _What can I hit those damned aliens with?_  
"I want you to prepare a Mavor shell for starters."  
"Is that all, General Hall?" came the technicians incredulous response.  
"No. Engrave the words, 'For Samantha' on it as well."  
"Give 'em hell, Hall out."


End file.
